I O U
by WordsToday123
Summary: Elena wonders what happened to the man that saved her brother from falling off the deep end after her parents died. She has no idea he is about to answer all her questions and surprise her in more than one way. Can she handle the truth?
1. Chapter 1

Today was a new beginning in a new place. Elena would be getting her masters this semester in English and Bonnie would be finishing up her student teaching. They were officially done with undergrad and had just rented a little apartment off Broad Street.

"Hey Bon! Where do you want me to set all these books?" Elena asked as she entered the apartment.

"You can set them next to the night stand and I will go through them later. Thanks for carrying them up." Bonnie replied.

"Please tell me you don't plan on spending our freedom reading about 17th century history? I plan on at least making it out one night a week." Elena said as she plopped down on her bed flipping through a book Bonnie had about the Salem Witch Trials.

Bonnie stopped unpacking and glared at Elena, "Just because you are single and ready to mingle doesn't mean we are going to abandon our studies and sensibilities for a bunch of booze."

"I know your right Bonnie, but I want to make poor choices and memories we won't forget. You know I am not a big drinker, but I want to get out of the bubble we've been in. There is nothing wrong with just casually hanging out and having fun. I hear there is a great hang out off campus. Caroline told me about it last time she was here for the weekend."

Caroline Forbes was one of the worlds most energetic and demanding people. She was three years older than Elena and Bonnie, but grew up right next door to the Gilberts. She had been the captain of their cheer squad and she taught a self-defense class after school. Her mother was the local sheriff, but sometimes I think people found Caroline more intimidating. Now Caroline was a successful businesswoman who owned her own boutique in Richmond. She spent a lot of time traveling and putting together ideas for other boutiques on the East Coast.

"Oh I know the place! Caroline has a crush on the bartender there. I think his name is Klaus? She wouldn't shut up about his accent when I called her. Gosh! I almost forgot we have to get our car decal so we can park on campus. I'd hate to have to walk to class next week!" A typical Bonnie response that starts out on topic, but ends up circling back to the responsible option.

Elena wasn't a partier. She had spent her youth being cautious and careful. A drunk driver killed her parents in a car accident her sophmore year of high school and it had made Elena very aware of how she handled herself. She also had her younger brother Jeremy to think about. Jeremy had gone off the deep end after their parents died. He started hanging with the wrong crowd and quickly got involved with drugs. Elena knew he needed someone to set an example for him, that's why she had made her Aunt Jenna sign Jeremy up for the community mentorship program. Jeremy had been paired with Damon Salvatore, notorious rehabilitated bad boy. Damon was arrogant, big headed, and drop dead gorgeous. His unruly raven hair and piercing blue eyes had Elena blushing like crazy. She hated the effect he had on her sixteen year old body, but he had gotten through to Jeremy. Jeremy had gotten past his dark days and was attending VCU for accounting this fall. Elena would always feel indebted to Damon, but she honestly didn't know him well at all. She tried to avoid his seductive banter when dropping Jeremy off and that ended when Damon moved to Richmond. Elena knew Jeremy kept in touch with him, but she hadn't seen him herself in several years. She didn't have time to wonder about her school girl crush. All those boxes needed to be unpacked. There was a lot to do before her first week of grad school.


	2. Chapter 2

After spending majority of the day unloading their little car packed full of boxes, Elena and Bonnie were ready to call up their blonde friend and hit the town. Caroline was all too eager to take them to her spot, "The Original Restaurant and Bar". Now with their heels on and makeup in place they were ready to make this a "girls night out" and have a good time. Caroline of course was the brains behind this plan and had insisted on dressing up. Elena hadn't felt this sexy before. She and Bonnie demanded that it be a sexy casual affair which Caroline had protested, but compromised that their be high heels involved. Elena was wearing a pair of Caroline's very short dress shorts with a silk bow top and bright red high heels. She felt dressy, but in a very classy, casual way.

As the three girls walked into the place and slid into a booth towards the back, Damon Salvatore was washing dishes in the back of Original.

"Hey Klaus, how long do I have to be the busboy? You know I don't like being a lackey." Damon yelled.

"Well mate, I'm down two servers and Tyler just informed me he was going on a camping trip twenty minutes before his shift. So unless you want to turn on your charm and deal with customers, I need you cooking and cleaning."

Klaus had a way of making Damon feel like the kitchen bitch, but Damon was aware he was not the type to make nice with customers, especially of the drunken college variety.

" Will do boss man. Please just stick to selling the pizza tonight. I can easily do that on my own, but as soon as we have to churn out my usual specials, I'll need extra hands. I know we have Rebekah back here to help, but she can't cook worth a damn."

"I heard that Salvatore!" Rebekah yelled from the bar. Klaus shook his head and winked at Damon as he put on an apron and headed out of the kitchen.

Damon had been in Richmond for a while but the past few years hadn't been what he thought they would be. He had started out majoring in Business, but ended up falling in love with cooking. He then had added a minor in food services and graduated with a masters. His plan was to open a restaurant. That would be easier said than done, but luckily Damon had befriended Klaus and knew his way around a kitchen enough to get offered the job of head cook. It wasn't what Damon wanted, but it was a step in the right direction. He knew every step he made toward his dream was one way to shake the demons of his past. His mother had loved cooking and taught him everything she knew. Giuseppe Salvatore had thought boys shouldn't be in the kitchen and had always berated Damon for his interest. Damon's mother owned her own hole in the wall place and mainly served lunch specials, but was expanding into breakfast when she died in a fire along with Damon's brother Stefan. All that was left of the Salvatore family was Damon and a man who used to be his father. Giuseppe had drowned himself in alcohol and work. He almost always was away on business and he kept Damon informed of family affairs through his secretary. Damon had never spoken to his father about his mother and brother's death, but he knew it was what had driven a stake in between them. Damon had spent the past years wondering if following his mother's dream was worth loosing the only family he had left. His senior year of prep school he did find someone to call "brother" in Jeremy Gilbert. Damon had reluctantly signed up for the mentorship program to avoid community service hours after being caught spray painting the Mystic Falls "Welcome" sign. He had quickly bonded with the scrawny kid realizing Jeremy was just as lost as he was. Damon knew he could make a difference and they had really connected. They still talked occasionally. Damon quickly refocused on the task at hand and got back to cooking. It would be an eventful night with him in charge of the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok, Caroline, what is good here, and I don't mean your eye candy?" Bonnie had cracked open a menu after we had ordered drinks.

"I am unusually hungry after lugging Bonnie's library up three flights of stairs." Elena jabbed.

Caroline's face took on such a look of disapproval. "Look here Bennett, there will be no studying during designated hangout hours, got it?"

"Yes mam!" Bonnie saluted.

"So what are you feeling up for? The Chicken Parmesan is AMAZING! Oh and the Shrimp scampi! I have no idea, it is all good. The pizza is divine. Oh gosh, oh gosh! Here comes Klaus, how do I look?" Caroline fluttered about in her seat fixing her hair as a blonde bearded man appeared.

"Hello love I see you have brought some friends tonight. No drinking with me then? What a shame I love your gossip girl drama." Klaus smirked knowing how irritated he was making Caroline.

"You know that was the one time I had too many and told you way too much about my failed attempt at a relationship with Tyler. I am glad you find my life comical. "

"Easy kitten. " Klaus held up his hands in surrender. "No need to get ruffled. Now what shall you be eating tonight? The pizza is a quick crowd pleaser. "

"Sure Bonnie and I will split a Hawaiian Pizza." Caroline relented. Which just left Elena.

"Um… I don't know. I will take the Chicken Parmesan. " Elena folded her menu and handed it back to Klaus.

"Alright loves, should be out in a bit." Klaus gathered the rest of the menus and took a few of our empty glasses from the table.

Damon was in full on chef mode. He had ten special orders, which normally wouldn't be a big deal, but Tyler, his right hand guy, was off playing Davy Crocket leaving Kol and Finn, who had also failed to show up tonight.

"Rebekah can you start cooking the chicken? I already made the pasta and sauces earlier today. Then see if you can find a decent quart pot around here."

Damon hadn't attended culinary school, but he knew how to cook. He was confident about himself, but he was down right cocky when it came to his cooking ability. He was also a snob. He wasn't sending a dish out that wasn't completely homemade, that meant everything down to the pasta itself. Giuseppe Salvatore was first generation American and Damon knew better than to disrespect his Italian heritage with shitty boxed noodles.

Damon and Rebekah worked quickly together to get the first wave of food out without a hitch.

"Maybe you are better at this than I thought Rebekah." Damon offered up halfheartedly.

" I work well when I have incentive." Rebekah winked and tilted her head toward the kitchen-swinging door that revealed Matt Donovan at a booth with some guys Damon recognized as frat boys.

"Ah, maybe you can cook better, but your taste in mean has not improved." Damon rolled his eyes.

Damon returned to plating his dishes and handed them over to Klaus as he marched into the kitchen demanding his table's food.

"Easy fancy pants! You know we're understaffed tonight. I suggest you take it back ten notches before I walk out on you and blondie." Klaus knew Damon could very well keep to his promises and Klaus would be a fool to fire him. Damon's cooking was the only thing besides the booze that kept the business from going belly up.

"Don't worry Queen Damon, I will tone it down, just remember to keep Bekah here on task and not in the lap of that frat boy. We still have a long night ahead of us." Klaus took the plates and made his way out of the kitchen leaving Rebekah in a huff.

"Just because we are related doesn't mean he can treat me like some pizza trollop." She slammed down a pot.

Damon did not care about Rebekah's hurt feelings or Klaus' urgency, but he was interested in a brunette he saw through the circular window in the kitchen door as he was peering out to check on the crowd.

She looked familiar, but he couldn't place her face. He felt like he'd have to remember a woman that beautiful. Her long brown hair and dark skin were teasing him from even this far away. He knew he was a favorite of the ladies and it wouldn't be the first time he tried to pick someone up while at work, so he checked the tickets and found her table and set to work on their order. Once he had the food plated he took his apron off and contemplated asking Rebekah about his hair, but decided against it knowing she'd only be a smartass. Plus, Damon's hair was never orderly.

Without even explaining himself to Rebekah he made his way out of the kitchen into the noisy restaurant and towards the one woman that could hurt him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay Elena! You have only had one drink and you were the one who was all, 'I need to live a little'" Caroline was starting to be a boss again.

"I know, I know. I just was waiting to eat. I don't want to be a drunken mess before it's even 9."

"I'm hoping no one will be a drunken mess." Bonnie interjected.

"No, absolutely no drunken messes. I spent a lot of time on my outfit. We just want to be drunk enough to have fun, but sober enough to remember we are ladies." Leave it to Caroline to know a happy medium between wild and ladylike.

Next thing Elena knew Damon Salvatore was standing before her giving her that same look she remembered. The eyes piercing her and the eyebrows cocked making her heart stutter as he smiled right into her brown eyes. She hadn't seen him in years and he had only become something that Bonnie teased her about when attempting to set her up with other guys. They had even had an inside joke about it and Bonnie had been right about Elena's first college boyfriend, Silas, he was "No Damon Salvatore". Damon was looking at her right now like she had always dreamed about, but he must not remember her because his face showed no recognition. She could only revert back to her teenage self and gaze at all his unearthly beauty.

"Hello ladies. Who was sharing the pizza?" Damon asked as Caroline raised her hand. "And the Chicken Parmesan?" He made searing eye contact with Elena. All Elena could do was nod her head in response. She caught Bonnie giggling across the table and shot her daggers.

"I think it would be great if we could all have refills on our drinks." Caroline noticed Elena's tension and tried to save the day.

"Ok, well if I could see some ID I'd be happy to get those for you." Damon smirked. He knew this was the perfect way to learn her name without seeming too eager. He was trying to keep his confidence in place. It was damn near impossible to remain level headed when he'd gotten up close and been able to fully appreciate this bombshell with legs for days. He had never seen anyone this beautiful and he was silently reminding himself not to be a douche. Damon knew Caroline Forbes and he wasn't in the mood to deal with her bossy attitude, but he would bring drinks if it meant he could get this gorgeous girl's number.

Elena fumbled through her clutch to pull out her driver's license and slid it across the table toward him trying to maintain her composure. All Damon could manage was to not drool as she looked up at him through her lashes and coyly slid the ID. He at least accomplished not lingering on her cleavage for too long. He had already assessed Caroline's and Bonnie's, but he hadn't really checked them. Damon had noticed "Bennett" and remembered her briefly from the Mystic Falls public library when he had been a part of Big Brother Big Sister and he used to take Jeremy Gilbert, his "little brother" there. He picked up Elena's ID and shock was written across his features. Elena immediately knew he had remembered her, but she was disappointed. She had hoped he wouldn't remember the broken girl from Mystic Falls with the troubled little brother. He had spent some time mentoring Jeremy after their parent's died, but Elena had been a gangly girl with glasses. The most interaction they had was when she went by the coffee shop after school or he came to pick up Jeremy.

"Elena Gilbert, all grown up, and hanging out with Blondie and Bennett. I guess time doesn't change much. I've been wondering what Jeremy's been up to? He emailed me asking me what I thought about VCU and I saw on Facebook he was accepted. I see he was making a family tradition of it. It's good to see you again Elena. I'll tell Klaus you guys want round two. " Damon walked away from the table just as quickly as he had appeared.

Elena started into her food to avoid Bonnie's teasing and Caroline's questioning, but friends can be evil.

"The Damon Salvatore! My, oh my! Elena's very own ideal man and rendering her speechless just like old times." Bonnie sang.

" Elena!" Caroline screeched, " How have I never been told of your man crush? And it's Man Crush Monday no less!"

" I don't know. I mean he is just sexy as hell and nothing but a schoolgirl crush. I mean he was just always around after my parents died, taking Jeremy out and making a difference in his attitude. It was a silly infatuation. No big deal. Bonnie just likes to joke about it." Elena shrugged it off and continued to eat. This food was amazing and she'd keep eating it as long as she could avoid any embarrassing questions from Caroline.

"Damon Salvatore is bad news. He may have been a help to your brother, but he has problems of his own. He certainly isn't boyfriend material. He left a line of broken hearts my freshman year. I think he has calmed down now, but I still wouldn't trust him. He isn't the one woman type." Caroline was never one to beat around the bush, but Elena frowned all the same.

"Care, he just brought me my food. I don't think that is grounds for getting married. I just want to have fun tonight we don't need to analyze my lack of a love life. Silas was a cheater and I have no intention of starting anything until I'm good and ready, and certainly not with Damon." Elena was trying to be light, but Bonnie could tell the topic was stressing her.

Elena had dated Silas almost all through college, but she had walked in on him with another girl right before finals last year. Elena had refused every match Bonnie suggested ever since. She had a long line of guys ready to impress her, including Matt Donovan, but Elena's standards were higher than ever.

"It's okay, we get it. It's Girls Night. No more talking about relationships. " Bonnie interjected ending the Damon discussion for Elena.

"I can drink to that." Caroline said as she tipped back the rest of her drink. As if on cue Klaus returned with another round.

"These are on the house girls, compliments of Damon."

"Free drinks. Yes, that is what we need." Caroline smiled up at Klaus.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Elena felt like she had swallowed a wad of sandpaper. She could hear Bonnie's alarm blasting from the other room.

"Bonnie! Make it stop!" Elena yelled as she launched a shoe at the wall dividing their rooms.

"Okay, I'm up. I'm up." She heard Bonnie holler through the wall.

Elena sat on the edge of the bed and prepared herself for the day. She wasn't hung-over, but she could tell she had more than her usual. She made her way to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for work. Elena had a job at the coffee shop across from campus and Bonnie would need to drop her off before her student teaching.

While Elena was turning on the shower she could hear Bonnie's wakeup music blaring loudly. Florence + The Machine's, "Dog Days are Over", was a morning routine for Bonnie before taking on the inner city youth. Elena grabbed her body wash to squeeze some in her hand, but she dropped the bottle as she noticed a series of numbers written across her forearm.

"434-278-2233", she whispered to herself.

Should she know this number? Then Elena remembered.

"Oh no!" she groaned.

Bonnie came into the bathroom letting in her loud music with her.

"What are you hung over?" Bonnie asked.

"No, just suffering from serious regret." Elena replied.

"Hey, I tried to stop you, but someone just had to have his number. And I quote, "to finally tap that." Bonnie informed her as she began applying her makeup.

"Uh, I'm never allowed to have vodka cranberry again." Elena turned the shower off and made her way to her closet. She slipped on her typical barista attire and began blow-drying her hair.

"You know, he actually seemed really pleased you wanted his number." Bonnie said as she leaned against Elena's doorframe. "Maybe the Elena train isn't as far off the tracks as you thought? I mean Silas is old news and it has to be good medicine for the soul to go on a date with your teenage dream."

Elena stopped tying her shoes and looked up at Bonnie. Maybe she was right. Maybe a date wouldn't hurt anything. Damon had been very open to Elena's tipsy advances and he had taken great pleasure in taking her arm and biting off the pen cap to scribble his digits on her forearm.

"Ok, I feel convinced. I at least had the courage while tipsy, so I owe it to myself to shake the Silas cobwebs. I'll call him this week."

Bonnie and Elena finished getting ready and made their way to the coffee shop. Elena hopped out of the car and waved bye to Bonnie. She walked into the shop and was hit with the warm smell of coffee. It always reminded her of her dad. John Gilbert had loved coffee and it was one of Elena's favorite memories of him. He would fix a pot every morning and let Elena sneak a cup before her mom woke up. Elena noticed Meredith had already done most of the opening work. Meredith was a girl from Elena's hall her freshman year at VCU and her uncle owned the place, but Meredith did all the grunt work. She had gotten Elena the job and they had worked together ever since. Meredith had even suggested Elena's idea of bakery items to her uncle and it had become a huge success.

"Hey girl." Meredith said from behind the counter. "Today is a new day. Let's hope nobody wants to complicate our groove this morning."

Meredith started setting up all the machines and Elena set to work organizing the display case. She noticed they were low on pastries so she decided to spend her extra time baking.

"Hey, I'm going to start on pastries." She informed Meredith.

"Ok, we have a half hour before opening." She replied.

Elena loved this part of her job. She wasn't much of a cook, but she had a knack for baking sweets. She had been designated the cinnamon roll maker ever since she was hired. Baking was a great distraction after her parents had died. It was the only way she could get her adolescent brother to engage with her.

She set to work mixing the dough and rolling it out. When she was done she then changed her apron and let the rolls rise while she loaded the dishes in the industrial washer. Elena was feeling much better about her new beginning. She was less ashamed of brazenly asking Damon Salvatore for his number than she was initially this morning. It seemed like maybe she could call him after all and just maybe she could be happy too.


	6. Chapter 6

The morning hour was always busiest at Sunrise Java, but it also made the time fly by quickly. Meredith was about to head out for her 11 o'clock class and Matt Donovan would be there at 3 until close. Elena settled in for the slow lunch hour and began cleaning the machines. She took her time and baked a few more treats for the display case, including more cinnamon rolls. She heard the familiar jingle of the front door and made her way back to the counter. It surprised her to see Damon standing by the display case in black from head to toe. His hands were in his pockets and Elena took her time checking him out. He was absorbed in reading all the choices and she didn't mind watching his look of concentration. Damon really was the sexiest man alive and Elena knew he knew it. Maybe that is what made him so darn intimidating, but apparently when imbibed with alcohol Damon didn't scare Elena.

"Can I help you?" Elena asked.

Damon was somewhat startled to see her standing there, but he recovered quickly and his eyes shone when he saw her. It didn't take long for his trademark smirk to set up residence on his ridiculously beautiful face.

"Elena! Two days in a row. A guy could get used to this. I hear this is the place for cinnamon rolls and apparently beautiful women." Damon was laying it on thick.

"Yes, we have the best, but I try not to boast." She told him.

"Are you the mastermind behind the cinnamon rolls?" He asked

"Actually yes and I just made these fresh. " She handed him a warm one right off the display platter she had brought out.

" Would you like a coffee too?" She asked.

"That'd be great, just black." He said.

"No charge." She told him. "It's my way of saying thanks for the drink last night."

" Oh my goodness, Elena Gilbert. Is there cocaine in this?" Damon asked as he licked the frosting off his finger. Oh to be that finger Elena thought. She was certain it should be illegal for him to be eating this in public. He groaned and she watched the rise and fall of his shoulders as he sat down at the table closest to the counter.

" No just the usual killers butter and sugar." She smiled at him.

"You are dangerous. All this time I thought you were a shy young girl and it turns out you are all grown up asking men for their numbers and baking treats. What sorcery is this?" Elena didn't want him to see her blush so she picked up a rag and started wiping down the counters.

"Well you didn't really know me then and I hardly think anyone is the same person they were in high school. I promise you I'm not usually so forward, but I feel like I know you well enough to have asked for your number. You don't seem like the serial killer type."

"No, I'm all about the love. You're right. I was mainly concerned about Jeremy back then, so guess I didn't take my time to get to know you. I'm glad to see he is still staying on track. He really had me worried. I knew what it was like to lose people and I knew what he needed. I was eleven when my mom and brother died. I was sorry that happened to you guys. Being with Jeremy helped me too. It was nice to have a brother tagging along again."

Elena smiled. She remembered how Jeremy had come back to life after hanging out with Damon. It was one of the things that had earned Damon her respect.

"Thank you for that. He really needed a guy to talk to and as much as our uncle Alaric was around he needed someone who knew what it was like to grieve."

She felt the air grow a little stiff, so she continued.

"So I have this secret to tell you…."

Elena loved to share with someone who understood the ache that never left, but she didn't want to be depressing. She also wanted to flirt like crazy.

"Oh." Damon raised his eyebrows. "Do tell."

Elena couldn't believe how relaxed and open she felt with Damon, like he spent every morning here with her. Maybe she had consumed more alcohol than she realized and she was still drunk, or maybe she was just drunk off Damon.

"I may have been totally obsessed with you back then, but don't let it go to your head." She teased.

Damon laughed and shook his head. "You really aren't afraid of me are you?" He asked.

"Nope." She popped the "p".

He laughed. She grinned as she watched him be carefree with her.

"So I guess this means you would say "yes" if I asked you to dinner?" He questioned.


	7. Chapter 7

Elena got off work and she felt like the whole world knew she was feeling joy for the first time in a long time. Her whole body just felt lighter. She never knew her heart could start to mend after Silas smashed it to pieces. Back when she first came to Richmond she had been blind to Silas' womanizing. She just thought he was friendly with other girls. He had always put Elena first and was a part of everything she did, but looking back on it now he was just keeping tabs on her and weaseling his way into her entire dorm's panties. He had always accused Elena of being a prude because she wanted to wait until she was married to have sex, and she had finally caved and given him her virginity a month before they broke up. Elena realized now that was the glue holding their "relationship" together. She was just the chase to Silas. That was all behind her now! She could now date the guy she had rigged to be her husband in the teenage game MASH.

Damon Salvatore. She couldn't stop thinking about him. He had always held a little corner of her heart. He was sort of the only guy she ever wanted to notice her. All through college, before and after Silas, guys had pursued Elena, but she never wanted any of them. She only relented to Silas after he had elaborately showed up at her dorm with her favorite cupcakes from a local bakery and two tickets to see Jack Johnson. She had thought about Damon a lot over the years and even Facebook stalked him a couple of times, but now she was finally on the receiving end of his advances. Elena knew dating Damon Salvatore would mean stepping up her game, so before she went home she stopped into Caroline's boutique.

"Elena! Hey! I had no idea you were going to drop by. Let me show you these new shipments. They are 'tots gorg'! Please tell me you didn't wear that to work today? Forget it, I know you did. By the way what did you think of Klaus? He is so sexy. We might be going out soon. Please tell me you think I'm sane for wanting to date after Tyler? Should I not be dating his boss? It shouldn't matter Tyler had his chance. Hand me that box will you?" Caroline rattled this off in seconds and soon had Elena undressed and in a dressing room shoving clothes at her.

"Hello, Caroline-!" Elena dragged out her name to emphasize all the crazy talk. She slipped into a dress Caroline handed her and whistled as she gazed at herself in the mirror.

"What? You think I'm being too slutty for wanting to jump Tyler's boss?" Caroline asked.

"No Caroline. I thought he was nice. He seemed to know how to push your buttons, but maybe that is just what you need. " Elena replied from inside the changing room. She was about to unzip the dress and put it back on the hanger once she read the $200.00 price tag.

"Let me see the dress Elena. I ordered it with you in mind. It's a gift if you like it. Plus, you are like free advertisement for my shop if you wear it out. "

Elena reluctantly drew back the curtain and was met with Caroline's girly squeal.

"Oh my goodness, please tell me you aren't going to follow through with Damon's phone number and rock his bad boy world?" Caroline was concerned.

"Actually he came into Java today and asked me out. Well, he asked me over to his place for dinner. Do you think it's too much for a guy to ask a girl to his place on a first date?" Elena was relieved to discuss this with Caroline. Bonnie was understanding, but she hadn't been in a relationship before.

"Hmm..he is a bit of a notorious ladies man, but I never heard of him asking anyone to his place. He is an excellent cook, but you already know that. I'd say, "yes, it's fine". Elena just remember he isn't trust worthy. Turn around. This dress makes your ass look fantastic. The best part about it is it isn't too dressy. It's like a beach dress. Which reminds me, I'm leaving for Cali in the morning. I have a meeting with the VP of marketing for Free People. They want to use my design ideas in their catalog next season."

"That is fantastic Care!" Elena hugged her friend. "What do you mean I already know his cooking?"

"Ok, now take this dress and the rest of those clothes and bring them back out here when you get dressed. I need to discuss lingerie with you. I'm not accepting "No" as an answer, so just get your ridiculously cute butt together with my agenda. He made your dinner last night. "

Elena connected the dots about Damon and felt flattered he had enjoyed the cinnamon roll so much.

After loading Elena down with bags of dresses, tops, skirts, and lingerie, Caroline gave Elena some good advice about her dinner date on Saturday.

"Listen to me. He may have been into one-night stands, but under no circumstances have I ever heard of Damon cooking for anyone. He is taking you seriously, so don't let your mojo get ruined by Silas. Who knows, maybe he has changed since his early college days. I'll keep my fingers crossed and promise me you'll keep your legs crossed too?"


	8. Chapter 8

The week had flown by and Elena had been blissed out by the idea that she'd be having dinner with Damon. She was getting ready to leave her place when she ran into Bonnie in the kitchen.

"Whewee! Look at you sista'!" Bonnie catcalled.

"Caroline gave it to me, she asked me to tell you to stop by she has some things for you too. Do you think it's okay for tonight?" Elena asked.

"Oh, it is more than okay. He may have a heart attack." Bonnie said. "Have fun!"

Elena made her way to parking garage and put on some more lip-gloss. She pulled up to Damon's place minutes later and admired the brick exterior. It was very rugged and beautiful. Very fitting for Damon. She knocked on the door and heard Damon yell, "Come in!", from what she assumed was the kitchen. She opened the door and followed the delicious smells. He was in a black button down and draining a pot of boiling pasta into a colander in the sink. Her turned around to greet her, but was struck silent when he saw her dress.

"Elena…hey…you look….amazing…I…SHIT!" Damon yelled as he accidentally burned himself on the steam.

Elena rushed to help him run his wrist under cold water.

"Sorry to interrupt and distract you. Thank you for having me, it smells and looks delicious."

"Not a problem. It relaxes me to cook. I usually don't cook on my nights off, but it's the only way I know how to impress a girl." He said.

"I'm sure you have more than one way to get a girl's attention." Elena replied. She meant it as an ice-breaking joke, but it had turned the air between them thick with tension. Damon seemed to be unable to reply, but then he smiled and she could see his shoulders relax.

"I guess you will just have to wait and see.", and then he winked at her. This was going to be a long night and Elena Gilbert was in trouble.

Damon was beyond an amazing cook. Elena was tempted to lick the plate, but she didn't want to look like an ogre. They had laughed and laughed all through dinner. Sharing stories about teachers from Mystic Falls and their first experiences away from home. Elena felt so relaxed and the two glasses of wine with dinner had more than loosened her up. They had moved to his couch and were enjoying just sitting and talking together.

"So there is a rumor that I may be the first girl you've cooked for." Elena teased.

"Please don't tell me your source for all things Damon related is Caroline Forbes? That girl is a force to be reckoned with, but she is also a gossip. A misinformed gossip." Damon said. "Besides, I've grown up since when she remembers me in college."

"I don't take her notions to heart, but I'm glad to know she is misinformed." Elena said. She was becoming very brave in this conversation.

"Let me guess. She said I was a womanizer and that I would leave you broken hearted before the next Project Runway airs?" He joked.

"Sort of, but I know it's not true. I know you're different. I've seen you be compassionate and I know you are more of a mystery. A mystery I want to know." Elena had leaned closer and was resting her hand against Damon's leg.

Damon had spent the past week analyzing every detail about his encounters with Elena Gilbert. He had been blindsided when she had strutted right over to the bar and leaned forward seductively asking for his number. He thought maybe she was just drunk, but he couldn't stop his inner monologue from getting cocky over the fact that he didn't even have to ask for hers' after all. Then next thing he knows he is spending over two hours with her on Tuesday talking about anything and everything in a coffee shop. She had become a woman and she was so different than the young girl he used to know. He remembered her vividly from back then and he found it cute that she was so forward with him now. Damon wasn't used to this sort of a relationship. He had been a wild card in college, but he had mellowed out. He rarely got a night off from Original and when he did he spent it catching up on laundry. He was now spending the evening with an unlikely blast from his past, which he had spent the entire day cooking for. She was gorgeous and he ached to run his hands along the silhouette of her body. He had already taken two cold showers today thinking about Elena. It wasn't like him to feel this way. Women weren't even on his radar anymore. He had spent countless hours at the restaurant working hard to save money for a down payment for a place of his own. Then randomly this bombshell enters his life and takes up residence in his daydreams. He was having trouble thinking straight as she cocked her eyebrow at him and took another sip of wine.


	9. Chapter 9

"You can get to know me all you want." He smirked and ran his hand along the side of her face. He could feel her breath against his lips and he wanted to taste her.

Elena was feeling very dizzy, but in the best of ways as Damon's hands traced her lips.

"I think I'm ready to see all the ways you can impress a girl." Elena breathed out.

Damon didn't need more of an invitation. He could read her body language and he certainly knew his body was reacting to her every touch.

Damon pulled her to him and kissed her. He had never shared a kiss so erotic with someone. He couldn't get enough of her and he kept her pressed into his chest as his other hand slid down to her waist. Elena didn't waste anytime fumbling with his buttons and revealing his undershirt. She then stood up and held out her hand.

"I never got a tour." She said as she bit her bottom lip. Her body was in over drive from that kiss, the wine, and this newfound bravery she discovered she possessed when she was around him. She had only had sex with one person and it had been a terribly awkward relationship, but somehow she knew Damon was going to completely erase every sexual memory she had. Damon took her hand and led her down a dark hallway.

"That's the bathroom, that's the kitchen, here is an office, and this is my room. " He said.

"It's nice." Elena murmured seconds before she was being pushed against the bedroom door.

Somewhere in her lovesick brain Elena registered that this was too fast, too soon, but she was having trouble explaining that to her body. The proximity of Damon's lips on her neck and the obvious bulge in his pants were leaving little to the imagination. Elena was drunk off of his kisses…and maybe the wine, but she couldn't find it in herself to care.

"We should stop", Elena moaned.

Was that her voice? _Damn her stupid morals_, Elena thought to herself.

Damon pushed himself off the door and settled onto the edge of the bed near the window. Elena took a minute to survey the room and found it to be perfectly "Damon". Everything was dark and strong. She noted a guitar in a stand by the closet, a leather chair next to a bookshelf, and a decanter of alcohol on the table beside the chair.

Her breathing was heavy and irregular after the most intense kiss she'd ever experienced. She blushed as she saw Damon adjust himself in his pants.

"So I take it you don't want dessert?", Damon raised his eyebrows to emphasize his point. Elena could tell he was deflecting because he was embarrassed.

"I-I'm sorry", she stuttered. _Come on Gilbert, stop denying your self. _Her inner voice was sorely disappointed at the abrupt change of course.

"Don't be. I don't think I'd like you if you were the type to give in easily. Plus, I wouldn't want to be insecure later and think, 'She only slept with me for my cooking!' Then I'd have to spend the next couple of days going over our dialog. It's terribly destructive stuff ", He teased.

Elena smiled and walked over to his bookshelf. She ran her fingers along the spines and then selected one off the shelf, "Call of the Wild". Then she placed it back.

"Do you read much?" he asked.

"Yes, I love literature", She replied. "English is my major and I hope to teach when I graduate. My mother loved books. She'd pick one out to read to Jeremy and I in the summer and we'd take turns reading aloud every night."

"Yeah, that kid sure did love the library." Damon agreed. "Either that or he was crushing hard on you're little Bennett friend."

"I remember him reading 'Treasure Island' and saying you'd recommended it", she responded.

Damon was all for talking with her, but his head was still swimming from making out. Her hands brushing against the books in his small library wasn't helping either. He wanted to feel her small hands in his hair, against his back, gripping his… He was going to have to stop thinking like a thirteen year old if he wanted to maintain his dignity. Instead he dug deep and turned on the Salvatore charm. He wasn't an amateur and this wasn't a girl who would fall for the cheap stuff. He needed to use all of his allure.

He walked up behind her and whispered lightly against her ear.

"The best part about books is that you can get lost."

Elena felt herself shiver as a delicious tingle overcame her body sending a shock straight to her core.

"And what's even better is that you can get exactly what you want out of a story", he continued.

He selected a book from the top row as he pressed the length of his body against her back.


End file.
